It's About Time
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: Five years after the Azumanga Daioh group graduates, Kaorin moves into a house next door to a university student. What happens when she finds out that this university student is her high school crush Sakaki? Read to find out! KaorinxSakaki, has lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Azumanga Daioh – It's About Time**

It has been five long years since the Azumanga Daioh group graduated from high school. Chiyo Mihama completed her studies in America and is now the youngest (and highest paid) calculus teacher in the world at a high school in Seattle. Tomo Takino successfully finished grad school and is in training to become, what else, an International Police officer. Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara now manages one of the finest weight loss and management companies in the world, and has made millions with her breakthrough technologies. Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga now teaches international classes aboard a cruise ship with her husband, who she met at a donut shop in Okinawa. Kagura is to be the lead swimmer for Japan's Olympic swimming team at the next Summer Olympics, and it is said by the team's new coach, Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa, that records will be broken. Yukari Tanizaki has quit teaching and is still close to Minamo, serving as the national swimming team's finance manager.

However, none of them will appear in this story.

Instead, we will focus on Sakaki, who is still in college studying to be a veterinarian, and Kaori "Kaorin", who has finished college just last year, and unknowingly resides near her high school crush.

"Finally! The shopping is done for today." Kaorin sighed with a bag of groceries in her hands as she walked up the pathway to her house. She was about to open the door when a commotion broke her concentration.

"Mayaa! Get back here!" a voice called just as an Iriomote mountain cat jumped over the fence of Kaorin's front yard. The cat curled up beside Kaorin's legs and peeked out to see if its pursuer was still following. Before Kaorin had time to react, a beautiful woman came running to the yard's entrance. She stopped, panting, as she rested on the gate post.

"Mayaa!" she gasped. Regaining her composure, the woman straightened up and walked up to Kaorin and the cowering cat.

"Thank goodness he finally stopped." Said the woman.

"This cat is yours?" asked Kaorin.

"Yes," the woman nodded, "I have to take him to class today because my professor wants to see how well those students with pets can give them routine checkups. Mayaa hates going to the vet, so I guess he sensed it when I suddenly picked him up." Mayaa emerged even more, and Kaorin saw the unique coat pattern of the cat.

"Wow, he looks just like a—"

"Mixed breed! He's a mixed breed." The woman interrupted Kaorin before she could finish.

"Oh, I see. Well he's a very pretty cat. He looks more well behaved than you just described." Said Kaorin.

"Yeah, well, I don't know what's gotten into him today or why he decided to stop right at you… um…"

"Kaori, but my friends call me Kaorin." Kaorin bowed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakaki." The woman returned the favor.

"Likewise. I've just got my own place here. I finished grad school just last year. It looks like I have quite the next door neighbor." Said Kaorin.

"I see. I'm studying to be a veterinarian at the university nearby. I moved here just after high school because my parents have terrible cat allergies and I wanted a pet so bad. This place is closer, anyways." Said Sakaki.

"Well, it's best I get these groceries in. Good luck with your classes, Sakaki-san." Kaorin bowed again.

"Thank you. Welcome to the neighborhood, Kaorin." Sakaki bowed as well.

Back inside Kaorin's house, Kaorin just finished putting away the last of her groceries, and decided to continue unpacking her things. She came across an old box covered in dust, except for the fingerprints left by the moving men. She blew off the dust and opened it. Inside were a number of things: folded up tests, old notes Kaorin and her friend Chihiro would pass to each other, and—a photo? Kaorin picked up this odd memento she didn't seem to remember that well. She turned it over and saw her old classmates. There was Chiyo, that 12 year old genius, the ball of energy known as Tomo, weight obsessed Yomi, spacey Osaka, spontaneous and sporty Kagura, and Sakaki, who had a heart drawn around her in the picture. _Oh yeah, I did that. _ Kaorin laughed to herself. She stared at the picture for a few minutes, and not a second too late…

"OH MY GOD! I'M LIVING NEXT TO SAKAKI!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's About Time – Chapter 2**

"Oh, it doesn't look like she's here." Kaorin stood at the door of Sakaki's house. She had just gone over there to explain that they had been in high school together. She was about to start to leave when Sakaki rounded the corner to her front yard.

"Oh, Kaorin." Sakaki noticed her.

"Sakaki-san. I was looking through some old stuff and I found this picture…" Kaorin hadn't been this nervous since all those years ago. She bowed her head and thrust the photo out at Sakaki. Sakaki took the picture and studied it. Then she smiled and patted Kaorin's head.

"It's ok. I remembered too, just after you left. I would have come by, but I had class." Kaorin looked up and smiled, her cheeks red with unknown embarrassment.

"You did? Sakaki-san, I'm so happy that you remembered me!" Without thinking, Kaorin hugged Sakaki. Quickly realizing what she did, though, she pulled away almost immediately and returned to a reserved pose.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"It's ok. I remember you being like this. Would you like to come in for some tea?" Sakaki asked as calm and cool as ever.

"Uh, y-yes! I mean, thank you, Sakaki-san!" Kaorin replied, and she followed Sakaki inside. Sakaki made green tea and they settled down in Sakaki's living room. After the basic catching up conversation, Sakaki and Kaorin sat in a spell of silence.

"So," Sakaki said suddenly, startling Kaorin, "I never got a chance to ask you, since we didn't spend much time together in high school…" This time, Sakaki was the one to become nervous, and she shuffled on her knees.

"Wha-what is it?" Kaorin asked, sensing the tension.

"Y-you're into girls, right?" Sakaki suddenly came out with it. Kaorin gasped.

"I'm sorry for coming out with it so outright. I don't mean to be rude; you just gave off that kind of vibe, no offense." Sakaki said very quickly. After taking it in, Kaorin answered,

"W-well, yes, I am. Even though it seemed kind of obvious at times, being like I am isn't easy to admit."

"Tell me about it." Sakaki put down her tea.

"You mean you're also…?" Kaorin was astounded. Sakaki nodded.

"Yeah. I asked you because you were the only one I thought I could come to about it. It's fortunate we ended up living right next to each other so I didn't have it bottled up inside after all these years."

"Uh-huh. I agree. Um, Sakaki?" Kaorin asked, looking down and blushing. Sakaki gave her attention.

"You know, back in high school, I had a pretty big crush on you, and now… now that I know that we could possibly be together… those feelings have been re-ignited, and I want to confess them to you." Kaorin's head was almost on the table as she explained her feelings to Sakaki, who took them with surprise at first, but then acceptance and admiration.

"It's ok, Kaorin. You don't need to explain anymore. The other reason I'm glad we could meet again is that so I could say the same about you. I-I like cute things, and you, Kaorin…" Sakaki moved over to Kaorin's side of the table and suddenly gave her a long, passionate kiss, "You are the cutest."

It seemed like an instant, but Sakaki and Kaorin kissed for a few more minutes, and before she knew it Kaorin found herself slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"S-Sakaki-san…" Kaorin said, blushing madly, "I want to show you more. I want to give you me, if you'll take it." Kaorin paused after taking her shirt off, letting Sakaki ponder the new sight in front of her. An insanely cute girl who has liked her since high school before her with her shirt off, ample sized breasts filling a lacy bra perfectly was prepared to give her body to Sakaki. It didn't take much thought. This is what she's wanted all along. After realizing this, Sakaki nearly tackled Kaorin to the ground and removed her own shirt.

"Th-they're even bigger than before." Kaorin said, noting Sakaki's bust, which was barely fitting inside her bra.

"This warm feeling… Sakaki, your body is so warm. I want to feel more of it." Kaorin was almost in a trance, but so was Sakaki, and almost as if she was obeying orders, she took off her bra and let her breasts near explode out of it in front of Kaorin. Without thinking, Kaorin began gently fondling them, admiring their softness and warmth.

"Sakaki-san, they're beautiful." She said. _Oh, man! I could just die! I could just die! I could just die!_ Kaorin thought to herself.

"I'll let you see mine, too." Kaorin removed her own bra and Sakaki seemed to like Kaorin's breasts just as much as Kaorin liked hers. As Sakaki caressed Kaorin's body, her hands slowly moved downwards, closer and closer, until,

"Ah!" Kaorin squeaked. Sakaki quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"No, I was just surprised, that's all. Y-you can keep going." Kaorin assured her, and Sakaki complied. She moved herself down and parted Kaorin's legs, revealing a patch of her panties that was wet with fresh fluid.

"Do you really get that turned on just by being with me?" Sakaki joked. In the confusion, Kaorin didn't detect the jest.

"No, it's not that! This just feels really good. I've never felt this pleasure before." Kaorin said, holding back a moan. Sakaki took off Kaorin's panties for her and also removed her own. They were now both naked. Sakaki returned to her "position of play" and began rubbing her fingers against the outer portions of Kaorin's sensitive opening. Kaorin moaned with pleasure. Suddenly, Sakaki had an idea. Kaorin didn't need to be the only one getting pleasure from this. Sakaki turned around and put her body over Kaorin's so that her area was over Kaorin's face and her face was in view of Kaorin's already wet womanhood.

"Please, Kaorin. Please lick me, too." Sakaki begged, and Kaorin complied, licking Sakaki's vaginal lips, which quickly became as saturated in juices as hers was. The two long time friends did such intricate work on each other's nether regions it was like performing surgery, but this was far more passionate, far more pleasurable, and surely a whole lot hotter than surgery.

"Sakaki-san! It feels so good! Please, stick your fingers in there! I want you to feel me more!" Kaorin pleaded, but Sakaki was not one to tease, and immediately inserted two fingers into Kaorin's opening, moving them back and forth.

"Ah!" Kaorin moaned, but she wasn't going to displease Sakaki by being the only one that felt good. She also placed two fingers in Sakaki's area, and moved them around vigorously.

"K-Kaorin," Sakaki managed to get out her name between squeaks and moans, "if you do it that hard, I'll climax too soon!" But Kaorin didn't desist,

"It's ok, Sakaki-san. I'm going to climax soon, too! Your fingers are too good!" and Kaorin continued to pump her fingers into Sakaki's womanhood. Sakaki did the same, and it was a surprise no one heard their screams of absolute ecstasy as they pleasured each other simultaneously, alternating with their tongues and fingers in and outside of each other's soaking nether regions.

"S-Sakaki-san!" Kaorin screamed.

"Kaorin!" Sakaki answered. Their orgasm lasted for a good minute, and they uttered their sounds of pleasure and satisfaction the whole time.

In the end, Kaorin and Sakaki lay by each other, panting and clothes-less, getting every last ounce of pleasure they could by playing with each other's breasts and nipples.

"Sakaki-san, I love you." Kaorin sighed.

"I love you too, Kaorin. Let's do this again soon." Sakaki said.

"Please."

The following days the two lovers stayed true to their promise and indulged in each other's pleasure multiple times. Eventually they moved in together, so as to never be far away from the one they loved or the "great times" they'd have with them. Sakaki ended up graduating as valedictorian at her veterinary school, and Kaorin's old house now serves as the couple's animal hospital. I'd say the story ends happily ever after, but let's face it, those two are going to do a lot more than just take care of animals.

**THE END**


End file.
